Visits In The Impala
by sarahwuzheree
Summary: Stories of what happens in The Impala in between hunts. Possible Destiel, not sure if I'm going to make it happen yet, but for right now I think I'm going to. Rated M for violence, gore..pretty much descriptions of what would be from the show and then possibility of smut.


It never seemed so bad when he was with her. He felt..happier somehow and he had a thing for showing her off everywhere they went.

Dean and The Impala went through everything together. His first hunts with dad, when dad drove them to whatever school was near a hunt for dad. All the way up to being totaled and repaired and them the apocalypse and it's aftermath.

He loved his baby and she was the roof over his and Sammy's heads for a long time now. An even though she wasn't an actual house, Dean treated her like a very special, brand new house.

He hated when she would get even the tiniest of scratches on her body. He hated when his car was hijacked by a ghost, stolen by his own brother, and completely totaled by yellow-eyes.

But he didn't mind putting her back together again when it was a said and done because each time she would have a little more history to her and a little more love put in her. Dean loved to show her off, especially when she was all fixed and brand new again.

He smiled every time he saw her and when he didn't he was on the inside from hearing how amazing she sounded that day. Dean wasn't all too keen on letting others drive her though. They seemed to be almost inseparable, the car and it's driver.

He never seemed to enjoy those lonely car rides like these though even though he was with his baby, she just didn't seem to fill the void of an actual person. So when Cas showed up it was to Dean's relief and surprise, almost scarring him. Almost. The flutter of those wings wasn't a sound he could mistake for anything else.

He looked over and saw Castiel staring out his windshield seeming like he belonged there. Dean didn't call him..so what was wrong, who did?

"No one called me, Dean. I am here on my own terms." Castiel explained as if reading Dean's mind. Cas took another moment to stare out the windshield before looking to Dean, still driving steady.

"Cas..not that I don't enjoy the visit, but... I thought you were too close to me..too attached?" He asked him his curiosity peeking out from inside himself.

"That may be so...but you do not have to worry about that, Dean. You should pull over to rest..or allow me to drive.." Castiel offered Dean and blinked slowly waiting for Dean's answer.

Of course Dean didn't want Cas driving! He didn't even know Angels could drive! Dean, of course really wasn't too comfortable with the idea of someone else driving his baby as he grabbed some z's in the other seat.

"Cas..I'm not quite sure-", Castiel interrupted before Dean could finish, "I have driven before, Dean. I do know the laws and regulations of every state since they were created to keep safety on the road." Cas supplied him with the necessary information.

"Alright..fine. I'll drive a few more miles and then I'll let you take over, but wake me up in four hours so that I can take the wheel back." Dean stared out at the road his hands gripping on the steering wheel.

"Dean I understand that you do not wish for me to drive.. Do you not trust me to keep you safe?" Cas asked him, the question lingering in his head a while.

Dean looks over to Castiel after he finished his question and stared at him before looking back to the road. "Cas-I never said I didn't trust you..I just don't trust anyone to drive my baby.." Dean explained to the Angel.

Castiel seemed to understand by the lack of question on his face that Dean glanced at quickly.

Cas made sure to stay silent until Dean decided to pull over, about twenty-four miles after Cas told him he would drive so he could sleep.

"Now listen, Cas-" Dean turned next to him in the parked car, "you run into any problems, you wake me up, if she starts to make noises you don't think she should be, wake me up. Don't stop for anything except gas if we need it..and just try to keep her solid and not scraps on the paint.." Dean looked to the Angel and then got out to switch seats and opened the passenger side door.

Cas was behind the wheel and he looked to him stuck between his trust for him and yet the simple fact that he never trusted anyone with her, well maybe except for Sammy sometimes..

xXx

When Dean woke up they were two states from where he was when he fell asleep and let Cas drive. Cas was still driving and it was now daylight. Definitely more than four hours.

Dean stretched a little and looked over to Castiel. Cas looked back at him and then looked back to the road, "How was your rest, Dean? You look much better now with more than four hours of sleep."

"How long?" Dean asked before he yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Approximately eight and a half hours of sleep." Cas told him, his facial expression not changing and he continued looking at the road.

"Cas! I told you four hours-" he was interrupted, "I know what you said, but you were not responding to my trying to wake you the way I had assumed would have meant you were waking up."

"What was I doing?" Dean looked at him like he had two heads, he knew he was a light sleeper so this made no sense whatsoever.

~flashback~

Cas hadn't moved very much only to just scoot into the driver seat as Dean got out to sit on the passenger side. Dean was reluctant at first to fall asleep and then only after a half hour of fighting it he feel asleep against the door frame.

Castiel had been driving for nearly an hour by the time Dean started to shift in his sleep, he moved so his head wasn't against the door anymore and instead against the head rest. When Dean wasn't comfortable there he went to the side of the head rest.

By the time it had been about three hours, Dean was in the middle seat and leaning against Cas.

Dean didn't move much after that, he only readjusted his head a little and moved a little closer, obviously comfortable there.

Cas wasn't supposed to wake him up for another half hour and when the time did come to wake Dean up..Dean wouldn't have it.

He curled closer to Cas and his brows creased and when Castiel finally have up on waking up the hunter he let him stay there until he decided to move back to the door.

It was a half hour later when Dean woke up and Castiel had no intentions on telling Dean of what happened unless he asked. Which he did so he held nothing from him, save his feelings.

~flashback end~

"So you're telling me...I cuddled up close to you while I was asleep and you were driving..?" Dean repeated in short, in disbelief.

"Yes." It was a simple answer and yet Dean felt that it meant so much more.

Honestly it could have meant anything..it's not like Cas can see my dreams- Fuck!

'Alright..new plan: Whenever Cas is around..DON'T FALL ASLEEP!' He agreed with himself and nodded forgetting Castiel was there still and saw the Angel look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Dean you do not need to be afraid of dreaming around me."

"Do I need to be afraid of not being able to think in the safety of my own freakin' head!?" Dean was frustrated and he actually didn't mean for it to sound the way it did.

"I'm sorry it's just..you were thinking very loud, Dean." Castiel tried to make it better and seem like he accidentally heard him think it.

Dean looked at him and they looked at each other for a moment before Cas had to break it in order to drive. He looked hurt, like a puppy, and it didn't help that those big blue eyes stared at him and made him feel like the bad guy.

"No-stop..it's my fault I should have known better Angels can do all the stuff. How could I have forgotten?"

"I do not know, Dean." Castiel gave a small smile picking up on the heavy sarcasm Dean just coated his question with.

"Look who finally caught on to the sarcasm bandwagon!" Dean laughed clapping Cas on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard, my name is Dean, I'll be your guide. Now buckle up and keep hands and feet in the car at all times." Dean laughed again.

"I already knew your name, Dean. I do not understand why you introduced yourself to me." Castiel seemed utterly perplexed, but because Dean seemed more awake now he pulled over so they could switch spots again.

Dean scooted over to the driver side and Cas did his Angel thing where he fluttered to the passenger side without getting out of the car.

"How are you Angels not fat from not walking even the slightest bit?" Dean asked jokingly before he drove the car back onto the road.

"This is not my true form, Dean. You know very well that this is only my vessel and I try very hard not to overwork my vessel." Cas explained to him not getting that it was a joke.

"Never mind, Cas.." Dean shook his head

He continues driving until they met up with Sam in Ohio, Cas still tolerating the car.


End file.
